You Know You're Right
by ambroseidiot
Summary: When Ashlynn's discovers she's pregnant, a million thing run through her mind. Her career must now be put on hold, and her boyfriend Ben isn't a typical "family man". When on vacation in Florida, Ashlynn comes face to face with someone she never thought she'd have to see again, Dean Ambrose. Why is Dean such an issue, at will this encounter cause trouble for Ashlynn and Ben?
1. Surprise

I sat on the edge of the bathtub; my long, green acrylic nails digging into my thighs. This was the longest three minutes of my life. Melanie and Laurena were waiting outside the bathroom door; they had begged me to take the test now, despite the fact that he wasn't home. Once the timer on my phone went off, I looked down at the results. I slowly opened the door, holding the test in my hand. The looks on my friends' faces was priceless; they were so impatient.  
"Well?!" Melanie cried pout after a long silence.

"You guys.. Looks like we have a little one on the way.."

"Oh my gosh!" Laurena clapped her hands. "This is great, Ash!"

I smiled softly and shifted my gaze down at my stomach. I was expecting. I placed my hand right above my naval piercing, admiring my toned tummy while it would last. I wanted to be happy, I really did. But I was terrified. Terrified of his reaction. Benjamin isn't the type of guy to settle down and have kids, he's not the kind of person where people look at him and say "Y'know, he'll make a great dad one day!". If people were shocked at the fact that I am his girlfriend and not just his "new toy", wait until they find out I'm carrying his sound of my friends' squeals of excitement pulled me out of my thoughts.  
"Ash? You okay?" Melanie looked at me, worry in her face.  
"I – I'm fine, love." I lied. But Melanie was my best friend. She always knew when I was lying. After about an hour of squealing and discussing baby names( they were a little excited), Laurena excused herself. She said she wanted to be the one to tell her boyfriend, who was also my brother.  
"I can't wait to tell Dave!" She exclaimed.  
"Knock yourself out. Text me later, 'kay?"  
"Will do. See you soon!" And with that, she was out the door, skipping all the way to her car.  
"Alright, spill. What's up with you?" Melanie crossed her arms over her chest, a stern look on her face. Her features immediately softened once she saw the tears brimming my eyes. I fell into her lap before letting out a quiet sob.  
"I'm terrified, Mel.. How do I tell him?!" She rubbed my back in soft circles, running her free hand through the ends of my raven hair. Melanie was one of the only people who could calm me down.  
"Shh.. You just have to come right out and say it.."  
"But what if he flips out? What if he just leaves?"  
"then he isn't worth your tears, babe.. Besides. You know you'll always have me."  
I wiped my nose with the back of my hand, using the sleeves of my shirt to dry eyes. We embraced tightly, and I buried my face in her shoulder. It's times like this that I feel lucky to have her as my backbone.

Mel calmed me down quite a bit, but I was still worried. The baby wasn't planned; we've been together only two months. His business is skyrocketing; a child would be such a distraction. My career is now at a halt; I'll have to drop the title, something I've strived for since I joined this company. I'm the longest reigning women's champion in TWE, and it all has to end because of one mistake.  
But maybe some good could come out of this. This is a chance of starting over, starting a life. We could have a family, something we were both deprived of as children.

After a few hours in deep thought and terror, I heard the apartment door unlock, and saw a tall figure walk into the kitchen. He discarded his gym bag on the floor and went straight to the fridge. I looked away from the TV and flashed him a small smile. He reached into the fridge and took a can of beer, opening it before taking a long sip. He wiped his mouth on his arm before nodding his head in a greeting manner. "Hey babe," he said. "How've ya' been?"  
I shrugged my shoulders, looking back at the TV in an attempt to conceal my fear. "Alright, I guess."  
He made his way over to the couch and sat down next to me, wrapping his tanned arm around me. I smiled and settled into his chest. He wasn't the ideal boyfriend, but for some odd reason, this dangerous man made me feel safe. He looked down at me and smirked before pressing his lips against my temple.  
"So.. I have to tell you something.."  
"Hm?" He asked, his attention still on the TV.  
"Ben.. This is serious.."  
He sighed deeply, as if he was annoyed. He turned to me, his chocolate brown eyes searching my face. "What's going on?"  
After a brief silence, I slowly took his hand and placed it on my stomach. He looked down at my stomach, then back at me.  
"You're having a kid?"  
His words crushed me, I felt like I had been stabbed in the chest, choked, my heart sank.  
"W-/We're/ having a kid.."

* * *

... PLEASE REVIEW! The first chapters will be a little wordy..


	2. Hope

Fall for You - Chapter 2

He stared at my stomach for a bit, his eyes widening.

"Holy shit.. I'm a father.."

I didn't know what to make of his reaction. He never showed his emotions, at least not to me.

"Are you.. Are you angry.. I know you said you hate kids.."

"I'm not mad. I'm just.. Excited!"

I sighed in relief, snuggling into his chest.

"This is going to be the best kid ever!" He grinned.

"I hope so," I sighed. "I don't want this baby to have the life I had."

"Me neither.." He agreed.

I wasn't proud of my life. Only a few people know about it. I was practically deprived of a childhood.

My dad was never really in my life. I have one blood sister and a half-sister. But he was really only in mine and my sister Chelsea's life. He's 78. I'm twenty-four, and Chelsea is twenty-two. My half-sister Amber was born a few months after Chels, my mom had no idea he had been having an affair. How my mom forgave him is beyond me. But my father's infidelity was the least of my problems with him. I don't think I could ever forgive him.

"I'm so glad you're happy.."

"I am. And don't worry. I'll support you and the kid."

"Thanks, babe.. I need all the support I can get. You know how much I stress.."

"I know. You gotta calm down, babe. You're starting to get some gray hairs."

I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around his chiseled midsection. We were very different people. Polar opposites. Yeah, we had a couple common interests. Drinking, smoking, and partying. But that's it. He lives the "bachelor" lifestyle. He did whatever the fuck he wanted, and fucked anyone he wanted. He had the money to do anything he desired, why he wants someone like me I'll never know.

"Hey, we should think of some names." He blurted after a few minutes of silence.

"Already? I don't even know how far I am.."

"I don't care! I just wanna think of names!"

"Alright.. Let's do boys first. Any ideas?"

"Benny!"

"We aren't naming him after you, Benjamin. Try to be a little original!"

"Whatever, man. You can think of something better?"

"Hmm.. Cory. Cory Allan."

"Eh.. Fine. Cory for a boy. What about a girl?" He asked.

"What'ya got?"

"Eh. I'm not good with girls. You?"

I thought for a moment before smiling brightly.

"Lilith."

My Gramma Lilith was one of my role models in life. She's been my rock through all the hardships. If my parents fought, Chels and I would call her and she'd pick us up. When I told my family my dreams of being a wrestler, while everyone laughed, she supported me, even offering to make my gear, which she still does. She gave me hope. Lately her health has been a downward spiral, and I'm afraid if I lose her, then I'll lose hope as well. I always loved the name Lilith. I know if I tell her I'm naming the baby after her, she'll be so thrilled. Ben hates going to visit my grandmother. I try to explain that any day could be her last, but he doesn't care. He says old people creep him out.

"That's the ugliest name I have ever heard!" He broke out into a loud cackle. He stopped as soon as he saw the hurt in my eyes.

"Sorry, babe.. Well, if we name her Lilith, could we at least name her Lily? It sounds more.. 21st Century.

"That was the idea.. You didn't let me finish. Lilith Juliette."

"That's actually pretty, babe. So.. Cory Allan or Lilith Juliette."

I smiles softly, looking down at my stomach. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Maybe this was my chance at having a family, a chance at happiness.


	3. Shape Up or Ship Out

Fall For You - Chapter 3

"What about this one?"

"Laurena, I'm not even three months. Why are we baby shopping?" I groaned. She had been dragging me around for hours.

"Because I love babies! And.. And I love shopping." She laughed. I couldn't help but smile. Laurena is one of those people who just has that natural motherly trait. I looked around at all the baby clothes, sighing softly. I've gotten so much support from my friend. Everyone was happy for me. The few family members I had left were ecstatic to be receiving a new niece or nephew. But for some reason, I wasn't happy. Well, at least not yet. I don't know why, I'm just not excited. Ben told me he was happy, but whenever I talked about the baby, all I can see is annoyance plastered on his face, which is what I was initially afraid of. Laurena looked over at the boy's section with a huge smile on her face. "Ooh! How cute is /this/?!"

"How do you know it's a boy, Laur? We're going to see it for the first time today."

"How exciting! Oh my, I can't wait!" She squealed. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Let's go look at something other than clothes. It's too early for this."

…

I walked around the kitchen, looking out the window frequently. He was late. He knew what we were doing today, of all days to be late. I sat down on the kitchen counter, eating my now soggy bowl of cereal. He came home forty minutes later, greeting me with a rough and harsh kiss. He seemed pissed, so I gave in. He plopped down on the couch, kicked off his shoes, and turned on the television.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh, relaxing," he replied, lighting a cigarette. "What's your problem?"

"Are you forgetting that we have to go to the doctor?"

"Man, why do I have to go? Just check if the thing's good, and tell me!"

"This is your baby too, y'know! You could show a little interest in me and your child!"

"He simply rolled his eyes and took a long drag off his cigarette. "Whatever, man."

I was hurt beyond belief. This is what I had been worried about. I've had enough. I stood in front of the TV and plucked the cigarette from his large hands.

"No. You listen to me, /man/. I'm sick of you taking advantage of me. Look at us. Whether you like it or not, there is a child coming into this world, and it's not just /my/ responsibility. It's yours, too. If you're not going to act like a parent, then get the fuck out now, because I'm not having you in and out of this child's life."

He looked at me with a slight grimace on his face. I glared at him to show how serious I was. He sighed deeply and stood up off the couch, slowly making his way towards me. He raised his hand, causing me to flinch. Just as I thought he would strike me, he placed his hand on my cheek, rubbing it gingerly. He put his free hand on my stomach before kneeling down, resting his forehead against it. I could hear his raspy voice, whispering.

"I'm sorry, baby.. You know dad is happy you're coming.." He pressed his lips against my shirt, rubbing my stomach gently. He got back up on his feet and ran his thumb over my bottom lip. "I love you, Ash. You /know/ I love you."

"Well, you have an odd way of showing it.."

"I know, I know I do.. I've never be good at.. Showing affection. I'm sorry I made you upset, okay?"

I nodded my head softly, accepting his apology. He smirked and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Now, let's go see our baby, Miss Rossi.."


End file.
